dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Light Novel Volume 1/Synopsis
Volume 1 Chapter Zero After successfully making it into college and starting to live on his own, Reiji Mukudori could finally start playing the VRMMO Infinite Dendrogram, a year and a half after its release. After putting on the hardware, and turning it on, he was welcomed by a cat sitting in a chair. This cat introduced itself as Cheshire, Control AI No. 13. With the help of Cheshire, Reiji went through some game settings adjustment and character creation. Reiji decided to have his avatar in the game use his real appearance, only changing his hair color to blond and his ethnicity. The player name he chose is Ray Starling. Once this was done, Ray received some starter equipment of his choosing, then on his left hand a glowing oval gem was embedded. That gem will become his Embryo, something unique to this VRMMO which has infinite possibilities. For his starting nation, Ray selected the Kingdom of Altar because he wants to meet his older brother there. After dropping from the sky, Ray made his way toward the water fountain in the city of Altea, which is the Royal Capital of the Kingdom of Altar. Suddenly a lady collided with him and he lost 80% of his HP as well got a broken left arm and a broken right leg. After she used Force Heal on Ray; he was fully restored. From a short talk with her he learned that she is looking for her missing sister, which is why she was in such a hurry. From a piece of paper she handed him, he learned that this lady's name is Liliana Grandria, and she is the Vice Commander of the Royal Guard. With this Ray received his first quest: Search for Milianne Grandria, with difficulty level five. Without another hitch, Ray arrived at the fountain and met with his brother Shuichi Mukudori, who uses the player name Shu Starling, and wears a bear outfit. Shu spots a clue about the quest Ray got on the back of the memo, and so both set out to the Old Reve Orchard that is also known as newbie killing dungeon. Chapter One On the way to the orchard Shu taught Ray some important things about the game system like that he will stay at level 0 until he chose a job or that there 3 days in the game per day in reality. Shu also gave his younger brother some life-saving items and invited him to a party before they entered the dungeon. With the second form of Shu's Embryo, a Gatling gun, Shu made short process of the insects starting to swarm the brothers. Arriving at the place where Liliana is fighting a swarm of insect monster to protect her younger sister Shu eliminate them all as well. After some talk between Liliana, Ray and Shu the 2 sisters where added to the party. Suddenly a giant centipede, that Liliana call “Demi Dragon Worm”, break through the ground and forces Liliana and Shu to fight them. Ray was asked to bring Milianne to safety. Following the path back they got in Ray encounter an other of this Demi-Dragon Worm. Sending Milianne ahead Ray decided to fight the monster because he at most would get a 24h death penalty while the NPC would actual die inside of the game. The plan to sacrifice him self to give the little girl time to escape failed when Milianne was knocked unconscious by the worm. As all of the live-saving treasures he got from his brother where used up Ray's only hope was to awaken his embryo. The egg like oval gem from his left hand vanish and in its place is now a glowing, blue crest while a girl standing between him and the Dragon that just tried to charge at him. After a short talk this girl, Ray's embryo, change her shape into a sword while continue with the instruction what he have to do. At the time Ray swung the sword down on the head of the charging Demi-Dragon Worm one could hear from his embryo “Vengance is Mine!”. The worm got killed with just this one hit! After returning to her girl shape she introduce her self as Nemesis. Chapter Two After picking up the loot from the Demi-Dragon Worm and Liliana Ray decided to escape the Old Reve Orchard. From Nemesis and his status screen Ray managed to learn how he was able to defeat the Demi-Dragon Worm using Counter Absorption and Vengeance is Mine, both skills from his embryo. Also Ray learn that Nemesis is of the rare embryo type Maiden, to be more exact Maiden with Arms. After Liliana and his brother also arrived Ray learn some more about embryo and also that Shu have fought many of this Demi-Dragon Worm in the underground. As reward for finishing the quest both brother got a remberry from Milianne. Shu, also called Brother Bear or short Bro Bear, prepared a party to celebrate Rai's first day. In the restaurant of a star chef they had lot of food and from his brother Ray learn a lot about what it means to be a Master and about Embryo. They also talked about the last war against the machine Imperium Dryfe that the Kingdom of Altar lost badly because the top ranked Master of Altar didn't join it. ◆◆◆ In an undisclosed chat room 3 people by the name Professor, General and Beast King are talking about their thwarted plan. Chapter Three The next day after the party Ray had a headache and having Hangover displayed on his status. Bro Bear tell his brother that the Oni Poison Sake (light) is a special way of the Master Lei-Lei to welcome him and to give him a lecture about surprise attacks. After the hangover was gone Ray sold the drop items from the Demi-Dragon and use part of the money to buy a set of equipment and some healing items. After the shopping Ray decided on his first Job with the help of his brother and The Suitable Job Diagnostics Catalog. The result from answering the questions of the book was Paladin what is strange because of the requirement for a high-rank job you shouldn't get them from the start. But of the 3 requirements only the recommendation of a key person related to the knights looked like a problem for Ray. But Nemesis then reminded her Master that as part of the quest reward yesterday his relationship with Liliana deepened. So after getting the recommendation from the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Royal Guard and paying the required donation to the church Ray became a Paladin. Afterwards Brother Bear took his leave. After some grinding, at the Easter Plains right outside of Altea's East Gate, Ray is wondering why he isn't taking any damage from the monster he are fighting. Nemesis replied to this that he have a good equipment for his level and also a Reduced Damage skill that let all damage below 10 becoming 0. On the way back to the royal capital they did watch some other player.